A gyratory crusher of the kind stated above can be used for crushing, for example, ore and stone material into smaller size.
US 2003/0102394 A1 discloses an assembly for restricting spinning in a gyratory crusher. The crusher is provided with an anti-reverse to counteract spinning as well as a friction-based torque-limiting slip clutch, which serves as an overload protection for the anti-reverse.
The tendency of an anti-reverse to break down leads to complex overall solutions, including different mechanisms to protect the anti-reverse as well as undesirable stoppages.